


Cabin 13 Month

by elfqueen13



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfqueen13/pseuds/elfqueen13
Summary: There was no competing with the Hades Cabin when it came to Halloween.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Cabin 13 Month

**Author's Note:**

> So, Tower of Nero feels aside, have this little work that started as a scenario for a piece of art before it got WAY too long to just be a comment.
> 
> Seriously though, it's an amazing piece. Check it out: https://www.instagram.com/p/CGHAQD8AuFg/?igshid=90kted1okaa

Now, most of Camp Half-Blood was relatively chill about Halloween. 

Sure - they'd have pumpkin carving in Arts&Crafts, and costumes with assistance from Aphrodite, Athena, and Hephaestus cabins (Cabin 9 made the BEST props); the harpies used the pumpkin guts to bake pumpkin treats with help from some of the Demeter kids who leant more toward their mother's harvest and plenty side; the Hecate kids worked with Cabin 9 on special effects. They set up cabin-to-cabin Trick or Treating for the kids, complete with "mini quests" in between - simple puzzles, successfully using a combat technique they'd just learned against a senior camper in a mock battle - because it was, after all, still a demigod training camp. Most cabins decorated the exterior for the last week of the month. They did not, however, make it a contest for one single, solitary reason: Nico di Angelo. 

The son of Hades took GREAT delight in spooky season, and all of camp knew to fear him once the end of September came.

Skeletons prowled in front of Cabin 13, their hands bursting through the ground to grab the ankles of anyone who walked up. Cobwebs hung from the torch sconces, which still burned with an eerie green flame. Mist hung in the air (though nobody was quite sure how he managed that. Maybe a favour from Lou Ellen? He was pretty friendly with Cabin 20, but everyone was too scared of both cabins during October to ask). Several jack-o'-lanterns sat piled on the porch, somehow glowing even during the day with no candles or other light source to be seen.

The inside was yet levels above, as though the spirits of Halloween Past, Present, and Future had joined forces to wreak havoc - knowing Nico, that was very much a possibility. Combining the Camp Half-Blood orange with his own black aesthetic, the walls and ceiling (well-lit since Nico's much-needed remodeling) were festooned with themed bunting, streamers, and strings of lights. A skeleton stood in the corner (this one not animated - more like a doctor's model skeleton, though it was undoubtedly real), dressed in a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, and more jack-o'-lanterns sat on every surface. Nico himself was no less decked out. He wore a hoodie or shirt with what seemed to be a new skeleton or death pun every day.

The final straw for Percy came when he and Annabeth went over about halfway through the month to ask if he wanted to watch The Nightmare Before Christmas with them and the others, gingerly stepping around the bones littering the cabins front lawn. They knocked. 

"Come in!" the son of Hades called. Percy pushed open the door, stopping dead (he groaned deeply at the unintentional pun when retelling the story) at the sight before him. Nico relaxed on his black sofa, feet up on the coffee table, stroking a skeleton cat that he swore must have been one of Small Bob's siblings (great, now he was making himself sad), and Percy's jaw dropped.

"Dude, what the Hades?" He really should have known better.

"Hey, watch your fucking language."


End file.
